Rein:carnation
by rizulethalpha
Summary: Tak peduli seberapa banyak kau mengirimkannya, dia sudah bosan; Rizu is back—totally crack


"_Apa kau tahu artinya?"_

**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas© Teshirogi Shiori x Masami Kurumada  
>Re-in:carnation© Aletha-rizu09<strong>

**Warn: Abalness, bahasa mendayu, ending **_**Alternate Reverse (**_**AR), OOC. **_**Crackness**_**! **_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

**~~~~0000~~~~**

**Re-in:carnation**

"_Masa bodoh, aku sudah tahu artinya."_

.

.

Bunga itu datang lagi. Masih dengan warna yang sama, hanya saja lebih layu dari sebelumnya—tanda bahwa setangkai bunga itu sudah tergeletak sedari tadi. Wanita muda itu menghela nafas. Sudah seminggu, ia terus mendapat bunga dengan jenis dan warna yang sama—_carnation_. Kesadaran orang yang mengirimkannya pasti sudah lepas dari saraf pusatnya, pikirnya.

Orang mana yang mau susah payah mendaki gunung dengan ketinggian 1000 meter lebih dari permukaan laut hanya untuk mengirimkan setangkai bunga lemah padanya?

Wanita muda itu menghela nafas panjang. Sama seperti kemarin, kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi, ia mengambil tanaman lemah yang telah terenggut dari akar dan sebagian batangnya itu. Masuk ke rumahnya—berjalan ke arah ruangan tengah rumahnya. Di atas meja, terdapat satu gelas tinggi dengan berisi air segar menampung teman-teman si bunga berwarna merah terang. Tak butuh waktu lama, si wanita muda menaruh setangkai bunga di dalam gelas tinggi itu.

Sejenak ia pandangi tujuh tangkai bunga _carnation_ merah terang itu. Ia berkata sangat pelan untuk kesekian kali, "Orang yang mengirimkan bunga-bunga itu sudah tidak waras—atau lebih parah: mentalnya terganggu.".  
>Meski mulut berkata tajam tentang sang pengirim, ia tetap tak bisa membuang bunga cantik itu.<p>

.

_7 bunga pertama: "Saya mengagumimu 7 kali."_

.

Dan bunga itu lagi-lagi datang. Datang saat wanita muda itu mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna gandum matang. Ya, dan untuk yang kesekian kali, wanita muda itu menghela nafas panjang. Jenisnya sama, hanya saja kali ini berwarna putih. Untuk kali ini, si pengirim mungkin lebih tidak waras.

"Seenaknya saja, mengirim bunga disaat aku sedang memperbaiki _cloth_-ku!" gerutunya. Dan terima kasih karena gerutuannya itu, saat wanita berambut panjang itu memukulkan palunya (dengan keras, karena emosi negatifnya—tentu saja), _cloth_ miliknya sukses retak lagi.

Dan wanita muda itu menaruh _cloth_-nya begitu saja, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah rumahnya—membawa setangkai bunga yang sedari tadi tergeletak di samping kursi kecilnya untuk ditaruh di gelas lain.

.

_Satu bunga yang kedua: Selamat memperbaiki _cloth_-mu. Saya do'akan berhasil._

.

Hari ini, si wanita keluar dari rumahnya. Kakinya yang terlihat gemulai ternyata amatlah kuat—menginjak batu yang mendominasi jalan sepanjang lereng gunung—dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda, dan membuat jalur ini cukup sulit untuk dilintasi—kecuali untuk si wanita, yang pernah beberapa kali berlatih bersama adik dan seniornya dulu. Jalan inilah yang membuat si wanita juga berpikir mengapa si 'pengirim bunga'-nya, bisa dengan mudah mengantarkan _carnation_ dan bisa turun gunung dengan mudahnya.

Si wanita menggelengkan kepalanya lalu merapatkan syal di lehernya dan jubah merah yang melindungi tubuhnya dari angin. Ia tak mau berpikir macam-macam untuk hari ini saja. Hari dimana orang tuanya dibunuh oleh sang adik sendiri. Dan ironisnya, sang adik juga meninggal satu tahun setelah ia membunuh orang tuanya sendiri. Tempat kejadiannya tepat di kaki gunung—semampu otaknya mengingat, setelah trauma untuk beberapa tahun.

Kaki gunung. Si wanita muda segera menebarkan beberapa kelopak bunga yang –bukan-kelopak-_carnation_-nya. Setelah kelopak bunga jatuh di atas tanah berbatu, si wanita kemudian mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Lalu memejamkan mata dan duduk bersimpuh.

Si wanita mengirimkan do'a dalam hatinya. Tanda kasih sayangnya kepada orang tua dan adiknya jua, meski jasad keduanya telah bercampur dengan tanah.

"Sudah dulu, ayah, ibu, Tokusa. Aku akan mengunjungi kalian lagi di waktu yang dekat." Si wanita akhirnya berkata, setelah mengakhiri permintaan kepada dewa untuk senantiasa melindungi ketiga orang yang paling berharga untuknya. Senyuman sedihnya ia torehkan, seiring kakinya menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

Namun ketika ia akan memutar tubuhnya, bunga itu ada lagi di belakang punggungnya—_Carnation_.  
>Dan untuk kesekian kali, ia tak bisa marah saat melihat bunga berkelopak banyak itu tergeletak di hadapannya. <em>Carnation<em> berwarna ungu.

Dan hanya pada hari ini, saat ia menemukan bunga _carnation_, ia tak lagi menggerutu dan berkata tajam perihal si 'pengirim bunga'. Bahkan, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman dan bergerak membentuk sebuah kata tanpa suara: "Terima kasih.".

.

_Satu bunga yang ketiga: Semoga mereka yang kau cintai bahagia di Surga._

.

Satu hari setelah si wanita berziarah, bunga _carnation_ tidak datang lagi. Dia menghela nafas penuh lega, 'orang tidak waras' yang mengirimkan sembilan bunga sebelumnya mungkin sudah letih mengirimkannya bunga. Naik dan turun gunung tentu bukanlah perjalanan yang mudah, dan pastilah membuat si 'pengirim bunga' jera.

Dua hari setelah si wanita berziarah, seekor burung merpati menghampirinya saat si wanita berlatih di tempatnya dan sang adik dulu berlatih bersama. Tiga cakar kecil si merpati mendarat di lengan si wanita muda, saat dia sengaja mengangkat lengannya.

"Dari mana burung ini datang?" Si wanita muda bertanya, dan seolah-olah mengerti, burung merpati itu 'menggaruk' bagian tengkuknya—yang ternyata memikul tabung. Karena ingin tahu, si wanita membuka tutup tabung ramping itu dan menemukan gulungan kertas kecil.

Setelah berterima kasih pada hewan bersayap tadi dan juga menerbangkannya lagi, si wanita muda membuka gulungan kertas di tangannya. Di sisi kertas yang tergulung terdapat tulisan tangan rapi. Bola matanya yang berwarna hijau segera saja membacanya,

_Kau pasti kesal karena saya mengirimkan _Dianthus caryophyllus_ diam-diam. Kali ini saya akan menunjukkan diri saya. Tapi, kali ini kau yang harus menemui saya. Ingat, saya sudah rela 9 kali naik dan 9 kali turun gunung hanya demi kau._

_Hari ini, di kaki gunung, saat matahari terbenam.  
>Untuk <em>Dianthus caryophyllus _terakhir._

_Kalau kau tidak mau, saya akan naik gunung dan tidak akan turun lagi._

Si wanita berdecak kesal. Sudah tidak meminta maaf, menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ditambah dengan gertakan.

"Masa bodoh lah." Dan dengan entengnya (yang ditambah dengan perasaan kesalnya), wanita bermata hijau itu membuang kertas kecil yang kemudian terbawa angin dan melanjutkan sesi latihannya.

.

Matahari sudah setengah terbenam saat si wanita mengamati dari dipan rumahnya di lereng gunung. Warna jingga bercampur dengan kemerahan mewarnai langit yang sebelumnya berwarnakan biru dengan awan putih bagaikan kapas.

Dan sejenak, ia berpikir lagi tentang surat (yang juga berisi gertakan kecil) dari si 'pengirim bunga'. Saraf optik membuat bola matanya berputar, begitu juga hempitan di dada yang membuatnya menghela nafas.

Sudah diputuskan: ia akan memenuhi permintaan 'orang tidak waras' selaku si 'pengirim bunga', karena mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali.

.

Kakinya baru saja menginjak tanah kaki gunung yang lebih halus dari lereng tempatnya tinggal. Matahari sudah sepenuhnya terbenam sejak satu menit yang lalu, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda si 'pengirim bunga' akan muncul. Si wanita merapatkan lagi jubah merahnya setelah merapatkan syalnya. Angin malam nampaknya meliar, dan si wanita menggerutu akan waktu yang tidak tepat ini.

"Kau kedinginan eh, prajurit wanita?" Si wanita muda merasa terpanggil dengan sebuah suara. Saat ia mencari sosok dari empu suara itu, seorang pria berjalan dari balik batu dan berdiri cukup jauh di hadapannya. Warna rambut hitamnya yang panjang seakan 'mati' dengan malam, namun matanya dengan iris biru kehijauan cukup menyala.

Dan si wanita membelalakkan matanya. Tak asing lagi dengan sosok pria itu.

"Kau—"

"Simpan amarahmu. Saya datang dengan niat baik." Si pria memotong kata-kata si wanita dengan sopan. Si wanita akhirnya hanya dibuat menggemelutukkan giginya untuk menahan amarah.

"Kau sudah menerima bunga kiriman saya?" Si pria bertanya bertanya, si wanita muda hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau buang?" Kali ini, si pria bertanya lagi, namun si wanita menggeleng.

"Sudah saya duga." Si pria berkata singkat sebelum tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Aku hanya tidak tega membiarkan bunga itu tergeletak dan menjadi kering—tidak seperti kau." Si wanita membuka mulutnya, dan segera mengeluarkan nada tajam.

"Karena itu, sudah saya duga." Si pria tertawa lagi—tak sadar membuat lawan bicaranya tersinggung atas tawanya.

"Apa kau tahu artinya?" Si wanita memilih bungkam lagi. Kali ini, kalau ia sekali saja mengucapkan sepatah kata, ia akan tamat.

"Apa kau tahu artinya?" Si pria mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi. Ia cukup dibuat menunggu oleh si wanita—dan ia tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama.

Si wanita memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas, berharap para dewa akan melindunginya atas apa yang diucapkannya nanti.

"Masa bodoh, aku sudah tahu artinya." Si wanita mengutarakan jawabannya. Dan tak disangka, pria berambut hitam legam panjang di hadapannya ternyata tersenyum tulus mendengar jawaban si wanita.

"Kau tahu maksud saya, bukan?" Si wanita merasa terpancing dengan pertanyaan konyol si pria. Retoris, menurutnya. Setelah si wanita mengangguk,

"Tujuh bunga _carnation _merahterang, satu berwarna putih, dan satu yang berwarna ungu. Apa itu artinya, kau, 'Tuan Hades' mengaggumiku sebanyak 7 kali; mendo'akan keberhasilanku; dan ikut berbelasungkawa atas kematian keluargaku?" Si wanita menjawab panjang lebar, dan diakhiri dengan senyuman menantang—walau sebenarnya tahu, mulutnya sudah terlalu 'kelewatan' ketika berbicara dengan pria yang merupakan kakak dari dewa Poseidon dan dewa Zeus. Namun, 'Hades' hanya mengangguk dan masih dengan senyuman tulusnya.

Telak. Perkiraan si wanita semua salah.

"Dan ini yang terakhir." 'Hades' berjalan mendekati si wanita. Dan untuk antisipasi, si wanita sudah siap dengan pisau di saku jubahnya.

Antisipasi-bukan-rasa-takut jika perkiraannya beralih benar.

Tapi, lagi-lagi ia salah. Karena, 'Hades' hanya menunjukkan bunga _carnation_ berwarna merah tua—dan membuat matanya terbelalak.

"Terimalah ini. Saya sungguh-sungguh." Si wanita tidak jadi mengeluarkan pisaunya—dan beralih mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Matanya yang hijau menatap tajam si pria penguasa dunia bawah itu.

"Jangan macam-macam, Hades. Aku **sangat **membencimu. Aku memang tak menyangka kau sampai memberiku sembilan tangkai _carnation. _Tapi, sekarang aku makin membencimu saat tahu kau akan memberikan bunga ini." desis si wanita.

"Benarkah?"

"Retoris. Tak usah kuulangi pun kau sudah jelas menangkap kalimatku tadi." Si wanita masih mendesis dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memunggungi si pria.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan meninggalkan bunga ini—seperti sebelumnya. Karena saya yakin, kau pasti akan mengambilnya—seperti sebelumnya." Hades berkata. Namun, si wanita muda berambut dengan warna gandum matang seakan-akan tidak peduli.

"Selamat tinggal, Persephone. Sampai jumpa di Elysion dan 200 tahun yang akan datang." Namun, begitu mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diutarakan pria bermata indah tersebut—sekaligus menyebut nama yang dikenalnya sebagai nama dari istri Hades yang juga merupakan dewi, si wanita segera membalikkan badan—dan berharap ia tak salah dengar.

Sosok pria tampan dengan rambut hitam sepadan langit malam telah menghilang. Dan hanya tersisa setangkai _carnation—Dianthus caryophyllus _di dekat merah tua yang berarti, 'cinta dan kasih sayang yang dalam'.

Seperti cinta dan kasih sayang yang dalam, dari Hades untuk Persephone.

Si wanita menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menjentikkan jarinya satu kali. Dalam sekejap _Dianthus caryophyllus_ muncul di genggamannya. Berwarna putih, dengan garis kemerahan di kelopaknya.  
>Penuh makna: 'cinta yang tak terbalas'. Dan segera ia menaruh bunga itu di dekat <em>carnation<em> merah tua sebelumnya.

"Aku sekarang bukan Persephone, wahai kau dewa kejam perebut kebahagiaan orang lain." Si wanita berkata lalu memutar tubuhnya. Merapatkan kembali syalnya yang kemudian melambai-lambai mengikuti arah angin, bersama dengan rambut panjang si empu.

"Tapi terima kasih, suamiku." Seolah ada yang mendorongnya, mulut si wanita terbuka dan berucap sebuah kalimat yang mungkin didengar oleh Hades di Elysion.

.

Dan mungkin akan terjadi lagi…di masa 200 tahun setelahnya.

.

**End: Re-in:carnation  
>September 25<strong>**th****, 2011**

**~~~~0000~~~~**

#np: _Last Friday Night – Katty Perry;  
>At the Beginning – Anastasia ost. by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis.<em>

**A/N:**

1) Rizu balik lagi, setelah di'hasut' suami, padahal udah (semi)_retired_.  
>2) Oke, ini <em>crack<em>, tapi saya suka bikinnya. _Pair-_nya apalagi.  
>3) Hades yang dimaksud disini yang asli, bukan Alone yang dirasuki papi Hades. Yang jadi Persephone-nya, bisa dilihat sendiri… Yuzuriha. <em>Setting<em> setelah Yuzuriha balik ke Jamir dan Hades kalah. Oke, #nooffence, saya sangat suka pair ini!  
>4) <em>Carnation <em>atau _Dianthus caryophyllus_ di Yunani bisa disebut _heavenly flower_. Karena di translate jadinya 'bunga surgawi' dan terlalu 'tinggi' pengertiannya, istilah 'bunga surgawi' enggak dipake.  
>5) Yeaah, saya udah kelas 12, jadi mungkin agak konsen ke pelajaran sampe lulus dan dapet PTN! #seneng #enggakjugasih<br>6) _Second before last_, katakan tidak untuk **BASHING CHARA/PAIR! **Sebencinya kita sama chara dan pair enggak usah direalisasiin jadi fic, dimana si tokoh atau pasangan akhirnya **dijelek-jelekkin**! (Karena saya ngeliat itu di fandom ini T_T Dan kalau mau jujur, itu yang bikin saya 'bosan' disini) Itu enggak dewasa banget, jujur lo :|. Ada yang mau komplain? Protes di akun jejaring sosial saya yang lain.  
>7) <em>At last<em>, yang mau review, kasih kritik dan saran, bahkan flame silahkan :)


End file.
